Monochrome Reality
by Shiroi Hoshi
Summary: Following the latest chapter of Naruto Chapter 599 . Kakashi has flashbacks of when he and Obito were younger, of the day Obito possibly died. And how could a boy like Obito, a boy who had dreams, a first crush and determination, become Kakashi's ruthless enemy? Maybe that's just how cruel reality is. Everything is either in black or in white. Oneshot.


**I am very sad after reading the latest chapter of Naruto and depressed. Therefore! This new fic. Kakashi and Obito. It's not yaoi, lol. But, I'm still very sad about Tobi being Obito. Oh God, WHY? Anyway, hope you share my sadness T.T**

* * *

The boy with the ridiculous goggles dashed into the Ninja Academy courtyard just as the entrance ceremony was starting. Everyone was either talking or standing around by themselves, unaware of the sudden intrusion.

Seven-year-old Kakashi stared at him through his usual sleepy looking eyes. The boy stopped panting and looked up, making eye contact with Kakashi, who looked away, but not before catching the annoyed glare the boy threw his way.

Kakashi watched from the corner of his eye, quietly judging him, when Gai prodded his side. He turned around to his overly energetic friend. "What?"

"Did you see that guy?" Gai whispered, a little too loudly into Kakashi's ear and he cringed. "How can he stand to be unpunctual on his _first_ day! I'd say he has no right to be a ninja!"

Kakashi looked at the boy as he turned around, and saw the red and white fan on the back of his navy blue shirt. His eyes widened, and then narrowed. It was his clan symbol. "By the back of his shirt, he's an Uchiha."

Gai immediately shut up, but started muttering to himself about Uchihas and their arrogance.

A girl standing beside them handed the boy an envelope with the entrance papers and he laughed sheepishly, thanking her.

Kakashi remembered thinking that he never ever wanted to befriend that boy.

* * *

On the day of the 2nd Chuunin Test, Kakashi was fuming with silent rage.

"Calm down, Kakashi-kun," Rin, the girl from the first day was saying. "Obito-kun will be here soon."

"He's supposed to be here a long time ago." Kakashi threw an arm out and pointed at the clock. "It's almost three. Where is he? This is a _team_ match. We can't take the test if the blockhead doesn't turn up."

"Won't be long now," Rin tried, "he's definitely on his way. He wouldn't miss this for anything—"

"Yo!" the boy with the goggles ran up to them. "Sorry guys! I was actually very early, but then I saw an old man, and I was helping him carry his groceries because he looked so tired, and then he gave me a sweet for helping him—"

"If you've gone to the sweet shop, just own up!" Kakashi said, pissed. "You!" Kakashi stepped towards him. Obito kept right on chewing his candy. "Can't you be early for once!"

"I already told you why I was late," Obito shrugged. "Really, it's up to you to believe me or not. Rin!" he turned to the girl. "You believe me, don't you?"

Rin looked skeptical. "If you say so…"

The voice on the loudspeaker prompted them to stop their argument and get ready for the test.

They were with Genma, Gai and Ebisu. Kakashi watched Obito watch Rin. He sighed to himself, hoping that Obito would be focused enough during the test instead of staring at his crush.

"Start!"

Obito jumped forward with a flourish and made a hand sign. He sucked in, probably trying to conjure the fire for his jutsu when his face suddenly scrunched up.

Kakashi frowned at him. _What the hell is the idiot doing?_

Obito's face turned blue and clutched his throat.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _Did he choke on his candy?_

And then Gai was in the air, giving Obito a mighty kick in his face. Obito's candy dislodged from his throat and landed in the grass.

"My candy!" Obito choked out.

Kakashi pushed him out of the way.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting in a tree, watching Obito and Rin.

Rin was tending to Obito's wound, while he sat there, embarrassed, and apologizing.

"You need to be more careful," Rin was saying.

"I was trying to help!" Obito jumped up from the bench. "But that bastard Kakashi just pushed me away!"

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. _Bastard?_

"Well, you were hurt…" Rin reasoned.

"It's all right," Obito said suddenly, turning around to show Rin his back, pointing at his clan symbol with his thumb. "I'm an Uchiha! I'll become so good, that arrogant scarecrow will have no choice but to acknowledge me!"

Kakashi glared. _Arrogant scarecrow?_

Rin laughed. "I bet you will."

"And then you'll see my face up there," Obito jerked his head in the direction of the hill with the carved faces of the Hokages. "Watch me."

"I'm behind you," Rin smiled.

Kakashi caught Obito working hard almost everyday. When he walked past the training grounds, he saw Obito flinging shurikens at the wooden posts, with near perfect accuracy and practicing his fire jutsus. When he walked past the courtyard, he saw Obito standing upside down on a branch, occasionally making faces at him.

* * *

Obito was up against Gai for the individual matches of the 3rd Chuunin exam test. He hadn't forgotten the kick Gai had landed on his face.

Obito made a face at him and gave him a thumbs down. "I'm going to crush you so bad, buddy," he said.

Gai raised an eyebrow and stared at Obito. "Try me," he said.

Things didn't go very well for Obito. With a clatter of his goggles on the training ground, Obito lay sprawled on the floor, mangled and wrecked.

The flag was raised and Gai declared the winner.

Obito sat at the spectator stands and sulked as the other matches came up. Rin was standing up, cheering for Kakashi. Obito watched her face. She was happy. He could see the endless admiration in her eyes, and he felt his heart sink.

He returned his attention to the match just in time to see Kakashi defeat his opponent and declared the winner. Rin's eyes sparkled as she clapped.

When the results were released, Obito wasn't promoted to Chuunin, but Kakashi was.

He vowed to work harder.

Kakashi watched determination flare behind those goggles, and felt a small streak of support for the muddleheaded boy.

* * *

The day Obito became a Chuunin; he would never forget the feeling of satisfaction that came with it.

Rin congratulated him, and he felt as if his heart would burst.

Kakashi watched her whisper into Obito's ear and his face turning red. He sighed and shook his head before walking away.

Obito was ecstatic. She'd asked him to meet her the next day.

He was standing by the tree, clutching a bouquet of flowers behind his back. A date with Rin—it was a dream come true.

He could see her running towards him, and he tousled his hair awkwardly, with an awkward smile.

Suddenly he was surrounded. He looked around, stunned, as Gai, Ebisu, Asuma, Kurenai and the rest turned up.

"Wha…" he started to say.

Rin held a stack of papers and waved them around. "Everyone! Here, take one." She handed the papers out.

Obito looked at his. It was a project plan to celebrate Kakashi's promotion to Jounin.

His chest hurt. Rin liked Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi was horrified. Obito lay crushed under the rocks; only half of him was visible. Blood bubbled up and spilled from his mouth, but still he was smiling.

"Obito…" Kakashi rasped.

"Hey…" Obito choked out, his smile never wavering, but becoming a grin. "What's with that look? You're losing your cool."

"Shut up. We're going to get you out. You'll be fine."

"Don't waste your time. Just leave. I'm beyond rescuing anyway."

"Why did you do it?" Kakashi whispered. "You could have just left."

"How could I?" Obito said, looking away.

"You didn't have to help me. I broke the rules. It was my fault."

"People who break the rules are scum," Obito stated, and Kakashi winced at his bluntness. "But people who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Kakashi had never felt so desperate. "I'm sorry." It was all he could say.

Rin dashed back and fell onto her knees beside Kakashi. "Obito-kun!"

"Oh hey," Obito said, then resolve took over. "Could you help me give Kakashi my eye?"

"What?" Kakashi and Rin were stupefied.

"The Sharingan," Obito said. "Take it. Seems like I have no need for it anymore. You'll make the best of it, won't you?"

"Stop being an idiot, Obito."

"No, _you_ stop being a proud jerk. Just take the eye."

When Kakashi opened his eye with the Sharingan for the first time, he felt a tear spill from it.

* * *

Flashbacks have the ability to break hearts. It was a long time since Kakashi felt so heartbroken. Closing his eyes helped little with blocking out memories, and in his current situation, he couldn't afford to knock himself out just to escape the cruelty of his mind.

He almost regretted having aided Naruto in breaking Tobi's mask.

Gai blinked. "You're... Obito?"

The wounds over Kakashi's body hurt.

But seeing Obito's face behind the mask hurt even more.

The Sharingan flashed, and where the eye hollow should be, was a Rinnegan.

"Obito…" Kakashi inhaled sharply. "Why?"

The man who used to wear goggles as a boy just gave him a sad smile. "Oh hey Kakashi," he said. "People change."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if I've made anyone sadder. But I just... T.T can't take it. Please review! And join me in hoping that Tobi isn't _really_ Obito... anyway, review please!**


End file.
